


Better Than Blankets

by AnitaB



Series: Avengers Fluffidom [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is getting his Bucky back from the Winter Soldier.  And after he gets Bucky back, their relationship is going to take on some… (hehehehe) aspects that didn't occur to either of them in the forties.  Cue Steve/Bucky committed romantic smut.  Even now, the boys are both recovering from their years in ice.  Neither one likes the cold… at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Chill

Title: Better than blankets  
Author: AnitaB  
Author's notes: I own nothing from the Marvel Verse or The Winter Soldier. No money made and no infringement intended. Thoughts inside // \\\\. 

Steve is getting his Bucky back from the Winter Soldier. And after he gets Bucky back, their relationship is going to take on some… (hehehehe) aspects that didn't occur to either of them in the forties. Cue Steve/Bucky committed romantic smut. Even now, the boys are both recovering from their years in ice. Neither one likes the cold… at all. 

Better than Blankets  
by AnitaB  
Chapter one: Morning chill

Someone had tucked the blankets around him tightly. And Bucky knew exactly who. The warmth wasn't enough to take the annoyed feeling out of his ribs. Steve had taken away the real heat and given him only down filling and cotton sheets in exchange. 

It wasn't enough. Steve knew just how much Bucky had grown to hate waking up alone in their bed. Bucky had made that more than clear in the last few months. Steve was more than aware of his opinion on this matter.

Damn idiot just didn't understand the purpose of sleeping late despite all the very delightful evidence to the benefits of staying the hell in their bed. //With me.\\\ Bucky took in a shuddering breath to brace himself for the cold that would be outside of the blankets. The cold that somehow never bothered his stupid, brave soldier. 

//He's like a damn furnace.\\\ A smile curved his lips despite the icy touch of floor boards under his feet. One long hallway later, Bucky found himself standing chilled and breathless at the edge of their kitchen. //Steve...\\\ His hands twitched with the need to run along the hot, smooth lines of that back. 

Steve was standing at their kitchen counter in just a simply gorgeous pair of cotton boxers and nothing else. Some distracted part of Bucky's brain was aware of the scent of coffee while the rest was completely devoted to the sight of bedhair and the flex of bare arm muscles under smooth skin. But his heart really kicked into overtime when that tall, strong gorgeous man turned and gave him the smile he'd adored since they were kids. That was his Steve, he'd always had the heart of a hero even before he'd had the muscles to match.

//And that amazing man... he's all mine.\\\ 

"Morning, Bucky." Those eyes flicked downward and the heat in them almost took the chill out of Bucky's skin. It still amazed him that Steve, his amazing, wonderful Stevie, wanted him even a little bit as much as Bucky wanted him back. "Can I get you some coffee?"

//Yes. In about an hour.\\\ Bucky found his feet leading the way across the kitchen, his hands stealing the cup out of Steve's hands to abandon it on the counter and his fingers twining through Steve's. "It'll still be morning if we wait to drink the coffee after the sun's actually up." Steve was getting closer, bringing the heat of him almost against aching nerves before brushing a soft kiss over the back of his hand. "So come back to bed and keep me warm."

A wide, happy smile curved the lips against his skin before that strong hand rubbed heat into the back of his neck and led him forward into strong arms and a sweet, soft kiss. "That sounds like a wonderful way to spend the morning. Lead the way." 

Bucky leaned in to kiss the smile off those sweet lips until at last those strong arms wrapped tight around him and their sighs got lost in the dance of their tongues. Now he was finally warm enough again. Now that warm, smooth back was heating his skin from fingertips to elbows. Now that heart was beating against his own.

And the heat didn't fade at all during the long trek back down the hall even with the distance needed for easy walking. Steve always wrapped him in this much heat. 

Their bedroom door was still open when Bucky led his Stevie back through it by a set of interlocked fingers. The big hearted man was now leading him to the side of the bed. Steve sank down to the edge of the mattress, claiming both of Bucky's hands. The look on the sweet face was somehow insecure. 

Bucky had always hated that look on Steve's face. Now, though, he could do more about it. He wasn't restricted to bro-code appropriate half hugs or pats on the back anymore. Bucky now had the right and the duty to cuddle and comfort that expression off that gorgeous face. He stepped into the Vee of those legs and pulled his hands free to cup that strong jaw and angle Steve's face up. "You know, don't you? You know how much I want you, Steve. How much I've always loved you." 

"So show me, Bucky. Show me how much. Keep me warm." Those strong hands were weirdly hesitant as they touched ever so lightly at the bare skin of his waist. The grip got stronger only after he had moved into the contact, leaning down to brush their lips together. "I need you closer."

"Always, my sweet Stevie. Always." Bucky was smiling as he helplessly followed the grip of those arms forward against a hard, hot chest for a kiss that held steady as they slowly laid flat on the sheets. He would never get enough of Steve's kisses.

000


	2. Holding the World Steady

Better than Blankets  
by AnitaB  
Chapter two: Holding the world steady

Bucky always told him that he was the furnace. But it wasn't true. Bucky was the only steady source of heat in Steve's life, always had been. The heart beating against his own was all the warmth Steve had ever needed in the world. Bucky always gave him the most amazing heat with the smallest of touches. And his kiss... Steve would move heaven and earth for just a few more seconds of his Bucky holding him and kissing him. 

He'd spent years living on the heat of affection and hugs alone. And then he'd survived for far too long believing that Bucky and his heat were gone from the world. Getting him back had been the best day of Steve's life. 

Until the first time they'd kissed. Since then, every single day had gotten better. All because of Bucky. The man lying above him set him on fire every single time he reached for him. Every single touch, every single kiss. 

Steve willingly lost himself in the smooth heat of Bucky's skin under his hands, the tight grip of strong arms around him, and the heaven of those lips against his. //Hmm, Bucky, my perfect Bucky.\\\ 

Steve pulled Bucky closer. There were a few inches of exposed skin that weren't touching his, a few nerves that couldn't feel enough of Bucky's heat. Honestly, all his nerves needed more of the man in his arms. Always would. "Hmm, Bucky." Those lips curved as those eyes met his. Bucky always seemed so happy and way too surprised when Steve wanted him so much. Strong fingers stroked the line of his jaw as the man in his arms gave him a sweet moan.

Then his soldier surprised him. Bucky wrapped both arms tight around Steve's ribs and flipped them. He found himself above his man with lean hips pinned precisely under his own and strong hands burning lines up his back. "You're always so warm, Steve. I hate waking up without the heat of you against me." Those hands burned over his shoulders, up the back of his neck to pull him down closer to Bucky's lips, the lips speaking such sweet words. "I never get enough of your heat. Give me a little more." 

His Bucky wanted more. But he couldn't possibly want any of this as much as Steve did. All the more reason to give this amazing man everything. Steve obeyed the pull of those hands, of that body, leaning down to lose himself in the depths of an amazing kiss. He nudged his hips high and tight in between strong thighs to press as much heat into Bucky's body as he could. That it felt so incredible was just the gift of this man in his arms. Bucky was just... heaven. Warm skin and hard muscles pulling him so close. The hard length of an erection rubbed against his own with every rock of Bucky's hips. //That's it, my sweet Bucky. Need me, love me.\\\ The kiss broke around a matched set of groans when the next thrust of their hips was perfectly aligned.

Steve watched the look on Bucky's face for the next long, slow rub and slide of their hips. The love on his face... that was all the heat Steve would ever need. And then Bucky somehow made it even better with an arch of that strong back, the grip of those knees at his hips, and the long, stretched line of his neck. //This man... this amazing, gorgeous man...\\\ His breath got stuck in his throat at the sight of Bucky like this... Just like this. "God, I love you, Bucky." Steve found himself kissing a path down the arched line of that throat to press his lips against the heart that was his heart, that was the beat keeping his whole world steady. "I love you, so much, James Buchanan Barnes." 

He could feel Bucky hear him in the tightening and trembling of every gorgeous muscle in that strong body. He could feel it in the vibration and sudden lift of the ribs under his lips. He could hear it in the breathy, plaintive sound of his name on Bucky's lips. And all of that was before the man beneath him cradled his face in both hands and met his eyes with the entire world in his gaze. "Stevie, I..." The words may have stopped, but Steve could read every single letter in Bucky's eyes in the moments before he was being pulled up the strong length of that body and back into a kiss that was powerful enough to heat New York City in the dead of winter. "Hmm, Stevie, I need... I need to hold you... as close and deep as I can." Strong hands slid low on Steve's back, fisting in the top edge of his boxers. Strong arms tightened, pulling and pushing his hips against Bucky's in a beautiful rhythm. "So lose our clothes, soldier, and get right... back... here... fast." Each little pause in the words was accented by the feel of that body arching against his, the warmth of fingers pulling him even closer. The end of the words was punctuated with a deep, sweet kiss and the heat of those hands pushing at his chest. 

//That's my smart Bucky.\\\ It would be necessary to move to get their clothes out the way. "Sir, yes, sir." Steve would lose their clothes, get them naked so that they could finally feel each other. That was easy. But his boxers were not going first. Weakly pulling back from Bucky's skin, he came to his knees between flannel clad legs. "But you're the one we have to get ready. So yours go first. Lift up for me." 

The drawstring slipped briefly through his fingers when those gorgeous hips jumped off the mattress and into his hands. That wasn't about to stop him, not when his Bucky wanted to hold him.

000


	3. Swear Jar

Better than Blankets  
by AnitaB   
Chapter three: Swear Jar  
He couldn't see those hands. But oooh, he could feel them. Bucky couldn't see the hands unknotting and removing the last of his clothes because the touch of soft, warm lips so, so, so low on his torso had every inch of his body pulled into a helpless arch and his eyes clenched. Steve was... Steve was everything. He was so close, and so warm, and so gentle. Bucky fought for breath as those gentle fingers dragged the last of his clothes out of their way. He knew he would need it when Steve finally, finally put those hands on his skin. "Please, Steve, please, touch me." 

It started with the simple press of lips right over his heart. Then strong fingers stroked heat up his legs from ankle to hip and stopped torturously close to... //Oh, sweet, heaven...\\\ Bucky knew he was making helpless little sounds in the back of his throat, knew that his body was trying to guide those warm fingers just a little further. Steve chuckled low in that broad chest. 

"No, Bucky, not until you open your eyes. I have to see you." Every other word was accompanied by a soft kiss a few inches lower on his body. The last one burned against the edge of his hipbone before a thumb stroked over the same spot. "You have to look at me, please, Bucky." //For my Stevie, anything.\\\ Bucky desperately twined his fingers through the ones on his hip and barely managed to get his eyes open and onto Steve's. That smile, that sweet, proud insecure little boy's smile was trying to stop his heart. "There you are,"

"Here we both are. Aren't you going to touch me now?" 

That gorgeous smile shifted and there was no little boy left in it at all. That smile said sex in no uncertain terms. And Bucky took the second of warning it gave him to brace both his heels in the mattress and tighten his grip on Steve's hand. Then he was fighting for breath as his gorgeous, not so innocent anymore, soldier put that talented mouth to very knowledgeable use. The first flick of that tongue over his tip had Bucky pulling out the four letter part of his vocabulary and that was before the man between his legs tried to pull his heart and his brain out of his body by way of his hips. 

"Shit, Steve..." Bucky found both his hands buried in Steve's hair and fought his hardest to keep the grip gentle when all his nerves were begging to hold that head still and thrust over that agile tongue. "Damn, love, you feel... sweet hell, please." His hips were starting to disobey, starting to rock into each pulse of that sweet tongue. Bucky breathed a little sigh of relief when his Stevie pinned his hips to the mattress with the press of one strong arm low across his stomach. Then his soldier pulled out the big guns. That man pulled every aching inch of his erection into the heaven of that mouth and plunged one slick, exploring finger full length into Bucky's body. How the hell that sweet, innocent man knew exactly where to press inside him to make that feeling spark through his every nerve... would boggle his mind if there were any thinking going on above his waist. "Oh, fuck me, Stevie."

The man who still blushed at the mention of erections, was chuckling around a mouthful of one while scissoring him open with two far, far too skilled fingers. Only after Steve replaced two fingers with three did he pull back enough to smile up at Bucky, giving him a moment to try to catch his breath. "No, Bucky, I'm not going to ..." Those gorgeous eyes glanced away shyly before meeting his again. "Not going to fuck you." Those three fingers plunged just a little deeper, stroking over the sweet spot deliberately. "I'm going to make love to you. If you want me to..." 

Bucky knew he must be leaving finger shaped bruises on Steve's shoulders and that nothing on his lips counted as words. //How the hell did I ever deserve someone so damn sweet...\\\ He wanted, he needed, Bucky had to kiss that amazing man driving him mad and tell him all the words that were crowding his throat. Now. "Steve..." His soldier kept one hand at work between his legs, but finally, finally moved up far enough for Bucky to drag him into a mad dance of a kiss. It was only after Bucky had kissed his soldier breathless and moaning and felt Steve trade three fingers for four that he pulled back for breath. "Yes, I want you to. There's nothing I will ever want more than this, than you." He cupped that precious face in both hands and stole one more quick kiss. "So lose the goddamned boxers and make love to me." 

He absolutely adored the smile on those lips, loved the way those hands reached for him after Steve finally stripped off the last of his clothes and crawled back into their bed. Then Bucky found himself struggling to breathe and it wasn't because of the weight of a big, strong man pressing down on his chest. As a matter of fact, his Steve was braced above him on strong arms. It had everything to do with the desperate need for more of the man crawling into his arms. It had everything to do with how Steve would feel finally, finally sliding home inside him.

But not... just... yet. Bucky kept his artificial hand knotted in the sheets and ran his real one down each sculpted line of that gorgeous chest. He got his eyes to Steve's face in the moment before he let his fingers curl around the hot, hard length of that erection. "Oh, Bucky, please." //Nope, not enough, not ever enough.\\\ Bucky smiled against those sweet lips and tightened his grip. //Come on, Stevie, show me you want this. Show me you want me enough.\\\ Another stroke up and down that length changed the rhythm of Steve's breathing, tightened strong arms around him and finally pulled a few choice four letter words from his boyscout. "Oh shit. Hmm... Bucky... hell yes, damn, please." 

He damn well adored the rock and thrust of that gorgeous body against and above his own. But what Bucky wanted, what he really, really wanted was those sounds on Steve's lips when that body was moving inside his own. "I want this, Stevie, inside me. I want you, all of you." Those hips stuttered and jerked against his grip, thrusting helplessly, beautifully. "Now."

000


	4. Holding on, Holding Back

Better than Blankets  
by AnitaB  
Chapter four: Holding on, holding back.  
His Bucky wanted him. His Bucky wanted to hold him, love him. And Steve didn't want anything in the entirety of the world more than to give his Bucky anything he ever wanted, ever needed. There was nothing he would ever want more for himself than to be as close to his Bucky as biology and physics allowed. 

But Steve had to hold back a little, just enough to keep his Bucky safe. He would never hurt the man in his arms, the man currently driving his brain from his head with one hand and a series of perfect kisses. Steve would cut his own heart out before causing his Bucky a moment of pain. But there were moments when this man's touch tried to shut down his self-control and put Steve completely beyond himself. "Hmm, Bucky, fuck, please." Steve reached out desperately and dragged that torturous hand off his erection. Losing himself in a deep and breathless kiss, he pinned both of Bucky's hands above his head and rocked his hips against the body under his. "I need you, Bucky, need to feel you. But I'm gonna blow if you keep touching me." He kissed a beautiful groan off those sweet lips before pulling back by an inch. "So keep these dangerous fingers right here and I'll give you what you really want."

The look on Bucky's face pushed Steve just a little closer to that edge of self-control: need, love, and enough warmth to ignite an entire city. "My Stevie, fuck yes. Give it to me or I'm taking it." Steve breathlessly watched the man beneath him wrap fingers around his metal wrist and metal fingers around the headboard. And that was before every single inch of that gorgeous body shifted, arched, and adjusted to invite him higher and closer between strong thighs. Exactly where he always wanted to be. "Get the hell in here, Steve. Now." 

//Soon, but not just yet.\\\ He resisted the lure of those hips against his, those thighs pulling him closer for a moment. Just long enough to reslick three fingers and slide them home, because he needed to know that Bucky was ready for more before that man drove him too far to hold back. "Yes, Bucky. You're ready for me, aren't you?" Pulling back those fingers, Steve rubbed them over himself for just a little extra lubrication. "You want me, don't you, Bucky?" 

The sound on Bucky's lips was better than any worded answer could ever be. It was helpless need and desperate want and it came with those legs trying to guide him home and one arm wrapping tight around his shoulders. Steve smiled against those lips and lined himself up for the first plunge. But he wasn't getting inside his amazing guy without something a little more. He needed Bucky's eyes, his hands. He needed...

Steve pried metal fingers from the headboard and twined them with his own. The sudden grip brought Bucky's eyes back to his, worry painted on his favorite face. Like Bucky would ever hurt him, cybernetic grip or not. "Steve?" The hand in his tried to let go, tried to pull away... but only once when Steve tightened the grip and leaned down for a kiss.

"I've got you, Bucky. All of you, right where I want you." Bucky relaxed under him with one more long, sweet kiss. Metal fingers slowly closed against his, tightening just a little as Steve finally pressed just the tip of his length past the gate of Bucky's body to a mutual low moan and desperate kiss. "You feel... like heaven... my sweet Bucky." He slowly, carefully pressed every inch of himself deeper, judging his pace by the strength of the grip of Bucky's metal fingers. He was buried full length when Bucky's eyes closed and his neck arched. 

Strong legs tightened at his hips as ten strong fingers clenched against his skin. Fuck, Steve loved that look on Bucky's face, loved the pleasure filling every inch of his soldier's body. And then Bucky made it just that little bit better by cupping one hand against his cheek and pulling him down for the softest, sweetest kiss he'd ever gotten. "Stevie, my Stevie, start moving... now... or I'm pinning you to this bed and taking you, hard."

It was probably against some etiquette rule to laugh in the middle of sex, but this was his Bucky. What they had was so much more important than any rule. "Sir, yes, sir. Hold on tight for me." Steve managed to hold out just long enough to feel every inch of Bucky holding him just a little closer, just a little tighter. Then he relaxed his control just enough for one long, slow careful thrust. //Oh, sweet fuck, my Bucky. So perfect...\\\ This felt... "Sweet Hell, Bucky, you feel..."

The second thrust wasn't quite as careful, but it was the arch and thrust of Bucky's body that changed the pace. The sound on those sweet lips and the tightening of those hands on his skin dragged Steve's control away bit by bit, making each thrust a little harder, a little deeper, a little more desperate. "So damn good, Stevie. Need you, need this, need more..." Bucky made a simply gorgeous sound at the deepest point of the next thrust before locking hot eyes on Steve's face. "Don't hold back from me, not anything." The cybernetic hand tightened around his, more strength than Bucky usually let himself use. "All of you, my perfect Stevie. All of you and all of me." 

//Yes, finally.\\\ Steve fucking adored the moments when his Bucky was truly comfortable with himself. He loved the moments when Bucky trusted himself as much as Steve always trusted him. He loved that those moments came more and more often the longer the man he loved was in his arms. //Healing together.\\\ "Just us, Bucky. We're all we need." And now he was going to give his precious Bucky every little bit of himself. "I love you, Bucky. I love all of you." 

Now there was no holding back. There was no caution left, no need for it. Because every inch of his body loved Bucky as much as he did, he wouldn't hurt him. And Bucky wouldn't hurt him. They could let go together. Together they were the only ones who could. "Stevie, I love you." The first real thrust of their bodies made speech impossible. The second and third ones stole their breath. Beyond that, Steve was lost in heaven, in the feel of Bucky's body against and around every hungry inch of his, in the warmth of deep and desperate kisses. 

And his Bucky was lost in this heaven with him, gloriously and delightfully. It was all he would ever need. 

000


	5. This Warm Embrace

000  
Better than Blankets  
by AnitaB  
Chapter five: This Warm Embrace

His Stevie was going to kill him. But good holy god, Bucky was going to love every single second of it. Nothing had ever in his life felt as good as the simplest of touches from his sweet, innocent soldier. And this... this heavenly moment was so much more than a simple touch. This was heat. This was an ocean of love, need, acceptance, and enough warmth to fill every cold and aching cell of his body. 

"I love you, Bucky. I love all of you." This was his Stevie, his sweet, strong soldier giving all of himself to one unworthy former assassin. But he wasn't about to give even a moment of Steve's time or love back. //Your Bucky. Always your Bucky. Only your Bucky, ever, ever again.\\\ Clinging to Steve with every inch of his body and all of his strength, Steve's Bucky tried desperately to give all of himself back in exchange: unworthy a trade as it was. 

He was Steve's, all of him, every inch: cybernetics, heart, body and soul. Bucky let go of any restraint he'd ever held and just held onto Steve with all of himself. If Steve wasn't afraid of his artificial hand, Bucky refused to be. He had to give Steve even a little bit of what he'd been given. "Stevie, I love you." 

//Yup, he's going to kill me, but oh, so delightfully.\\\ Steve completely unleashed was...heaven. Bucky could feel every thrust of those gorgeous hips in every cell of his body. He could feel the love and trust behind every move of that body against and inside his. And he would never get enough of all of this. Bucky buried a helpless, wordless sound in the thrust of their tongues and tightened his grip on the strong body above his, trying to get him even closer. 

"Bucky…" Those lips returned to his with the most gorgeous groan of his name still crossing them. Strong hands tightened before that body shifted above and against his. "Tell me, Bucky, tell me when I'm…" The words trailed off into another breathless kiss and the tiniest change of the angle of their connection. 

//… when you're there…\\\ Steve was close, very close to exactly where he wanted to be. Bucky held on just a little tighter while that mouth tried to steal his breath. He adored Stevie's kisses, couldn't ever get enough. And in just a moment he wasn't going to have enough air or concentration to kiss his Stevie back. Because Steve was just degrees from being perfectly positioned. He needed to be… just a little deeper… to reach that… "There, right there, Steve… please."

Steve breathed a low, sweet chuckle over Bucky's gasping lips. "There you are, Bucky. I've got you." Steve's body braced itself against and inside his, holding the perfect angle with precision and strength. "I've got you and I want you to come for me." 

Like that was in any doubt. Bucky breathed his own chuckle into a deep and breathless kiss. With Steve holding the reigns, coming for him was a given. When the man with the plan had your every pleasure center memorized and mapped out… coming was on the agenda. How hard, how soon and together or Bucky first were the only real questions left. Personally Bucky only cared about one of those questions. //Together, my Stevie, together. That's what I want.\\\ 

"Hmm… Steve…" The name on his lips broke a little with the next plunge of that gorgeous erection into his sweet spot. Once his soldier found it, every nerve in Bucky's body went into countdown mode. All Bucky wanted more than the orgasm at the end of that string of numbers was to bring Steve along for the ride. "You feel so good… I can't wait… hell, yes… to feel you come, Steve. Want to hold you while you shatter for me." The hand holding his tightened, gorgeous eyes locking him into their gaze. "Come with me, my Stevie. Come with me." 

Steve kissed him, a soft brush of lips that was completely different from and perfect with the pounding rhythm of their bodies. And yet absolutely heaven. Heat was building up in his every nerve, mere moments from ignition. There was nothing in the world that could convince him that Steve didn't know exactly what he was doing with every hard thrust and every soft kiss. And that he knew exactly how and where to hit the button for the detonation to come. 

That strong hand left his, moving to cup the side of his face with calloused fingers. The most gorgeous eyes in the world held his gaze as those hips thrust deep and held completely still. "I love you so much, Bucky. I love all of you." A soft, sweet kiss closed his eyes for just a moment before Steve's lips pulled back to whisper more sweet words. "And I want you to feel good in my arms. So fucking good that you never want to leave." The sound seemed to hit him between the eyes and between the ribs in the same moment that Steve started moving again, every gorgeous inch driving love and pleasure through his every nerve. "I want to hold you forever."

Detonation. Bucky fought the climax crashing through him for just enough air to answer his Stevie. "Yes, Steve, always." The orgasm washing over his every nerve tried to steal his voice. But he needed a kiss and he needed to tell Steve… "Want forever with you. Steve!"

The world went white and hazy. But instead of drowning in the rush, Bucky held on even tighter to the one solid thing in his universe: Steve. Broad shoulders and lean hips must be bruising under the strength of his grip, but Steve didn't mind by the finger marks he was planting on Bucky's skin. The low shout of his name on those lips and the feel of every gorgeous inch of that man trembling and pressing closer… This was what Bucky always wanted. He wanted to always feel the pleasure he was giving Steve. Always wanted Steve this close. He always wanted to be wrapped head to toe in the gorgeous heat of Steve's body and heart. 

Some time passed while Steve and Bucky relearned how to breathe, but Bucky couldn't have figured out how much. He was too focused on the exact feel of this moment in time, in Steve's arms. Bucky managed to move an arm just a little, sliding metal fingers along the strong muscles of Steve's back, up his neck to cradle the back of his head. Steve was warm against so much of his skin, holding on so tight and breathing raggedly against his pulse. Those lips pressed a kiss against his skin before Steve weakly lifted his head to look at him. "Bucky…" 

Just watching those lips change shape around his name made a kiss absolutely necessary. Blonde hair slipped through his fingers as he helplessly pulled those lips to his own for a deep, breathless tongue-tangling kiss. "Hmm… yeah, Stevie?"

"Wanna take a nap with me?" The answer was simple, obvious and wordless. Bucky merely smiled, nodded and reached for another kiss. Silently shifting against and around each other, they wrapped up tight in a layer of each other's arms and the sheets. Bucky smiled at the kiss Steve pressed to the line of scar tissue along his metal shoulder before he was tucked neatly against that broad chest with a strong shoulder for a pillow and long fingers buried in his hair. He absolutely adored it when Steve held him this tight, this close. This warm.

"Go back to sleep, Stevie." Bucky shifted in those arms to press just a little more of Steve's skin against his own. "So warm, always so warm." Steve merely hummed a soft note of agreement and nuzzled impossibly closer. This was what Bucky always wanted. This warm embrace was always so much better than blankets.

000

 

The End


End file.
